Peekaboo
by Morelenmir
Summary: Journey's End" during the flight back to Earth's proper place in the universe. Flights can be boring if you're not doing anything, and Jackie wasn't allowed to touch, so...what might have transpired during the course of the trip?
1. Old Friends and Their Toys

**The Missing Adventures of Doctor Who**

**"Peekaboo"**

"Right then, off we go!"

The ride was the smoothest any of them had ever experienced. The TARDIS flew strong and steady, towing the Earth behind back to its proper place in the universe. The trip went by quietly, everyone focused on their assigned tasks.

Everyone, that is, except for Jackie Tyler. She humphed her annoyance from her position on the rail, hoping to get a response. She leaned forward, trying to catch Rose's eye to get some sympathy. No such luck. She crossed her arms and humphed again.

Jackie stomped over to the Doctor, frustrated. Hands on hips, she stood behind him and glared at the back of his head. Finally he turned and grinned.

"Yeah?"

She scowled, daring him to keep smiling. "Why can't I help fly it?"

He winced. "Ah, well. I just…you can't, er, shouldn't--"

"Never mind," she cut him off. "I get it."

Rose glanced up and saw the Doctor grimace. So did Jackie.

"Well, is there anything I can do?! I'm not useless."

He ran a hand through his hair, appearing to consider her question. Jackie just glared at him. "Oh come on, Doctor. There's gotta be something."

"Well, there's some stuff that needs to get taken care of," he said slowly.

"What?"

"There're some odds and ends that kinda need to be just sort of put away."

"Oh, so now I'm on clean-up?" she snapped.

"You said anything!"

She scowled at him a few seconds more, and then dropped her hands from her hips with an exasperated sigh.

"Alright, where is it?"

The Doctor directed Jackie out of the room, shouting instructions at her down the corridor, and returned to the console. Rose looked at him curiously. His expression was studiously blank.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him. His face remained straight a moment longer, then his usual mad grin broke out.

"What?" she pressed. "What?"

He wiggled his eyebrows at her in response and called, "Martha?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind going and giving Jackie a hand really quick?"

"Um, okay." She left her spot at the TARDIS' console, which the other Doctor took, and trotted down the hall, casting a brief, puzzled glance behind her.

By now Rose was dying to know what the Doctor was up to, all but bouncing impatiently. He just grinned at her.

"Donna, would you give me a hand with the trunk?"

"Sure thing," she replied, walking over to a particular grate and helping him open it and lift out a large trunk.

"What's in the trunk, Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Oh, everything."


	2. A Playful Interlude

"C'mon, c'mon, it's gotta be in here!"

"Doctor, if you don't explain right now what you're doing, I'll pitch you out the door myself!"

The Doctor looked pointedly at the short, petite blonde at the console glowering at him, then went back to rifling.

"I would too!" she sputtered indignantly.

He ignored her.

She pouted.

The others grinned.

"Ah-HAH!" He leapt to his feet, holding something small.

"What's that?" He strode over and held it up, waggling it before her eyes.

"Recognize?"

Rose grinned. "You still have that!? Jack, look!" Jack looked up and then chuckled when he realized what the Doctor was holding.

"Have any ideas?" the Doctor asked, wiggling the object. Rose smirked.

"Oh yeah."


	3. Discoveries

"Any idea what this is?"

"No."

"Any idea what this is?"

"No."

"How 'bout this?"

"No."

"You're not looking!"

"I am too."

"Okay, what's this?"

"Don't know."

"Now I know you're not looking."

Martha looked up from her pile and saw Jackie holding up her shoe, glaring at her.

"Oh. That's your shoe."

"Why aren't you looking?" Jackie asked, exasperated.

"Because the Doctor has so many things and I don't even recognize most of these," she said, gesturing at the various piles in the room.

"But didn't you travel with the Doctor?"

"Yes, but even then I still don't know about all this stuff!"

"Oh." Jackie was quiet in the wake of Martha's snapping retort.

They worked in silence, sifting through the many curious objects. Jackie picked something up and peered at it closely.

"Martha, look at this."

Martha leaned over to look at it. Jackie held up a small frame with a faded photograph inside. A man and woman faced the camera, broad smiles mirrored on their faces. A wild mop of brown hair topped the tall man's head, a long scarf draped around him, and a floppy hat capped it off. The beautiful, petite blonde was playing with the scarf and wore a similar hat. The two stood close together, an arm thrown casually around the woman's shoulders, obviously very close to each other.

"I wonder who they are," Jackie said softly, looking at the photograph tenderly.

"I don't know," Martha replied just as quietly.

"Here, let's go ask the Doctor." They stood and left the messy room. Halfway down the hall Martha stopped.

"Left my phone back there," Martha explained. Jackie nodded absently, still studying the couple. Martha jogged back up the corridor.

Jackie had reached the doorway back into the central room when she heard something. She stopped dead in her tracks, never having expected to hear that sound ever again. She raised her eyes slowly, praying it wasn't so, but what she saw killed that futile hope.

Jackie Tyler screamed.


	4. Boo

"Exterminate!"

Jackie jumped in severe fright and screamed again. She looked around wildly for some way to escape. To run back up the long, straight hallway would mean it would get her and there weren't any doors nearby or something to hide behind.

"Exterminate!"

"Aaaaah!" Jackie, still screaming, flung the picture frame at the plunger-like weapon emerging from the door.

The picture frame hurtled through the air and completely missed the protruding weapon, instead flinging away into the control room and nearly taking out the other Doctor's grinning face.

"Whoa!"

The proper Doctor stuck his head around the doorframe, a familiar mad grin on his face and all but choking on his barely-held back laughter. "Sorry, couldn't resist," he chortled, holding up Jack's audio-modifier.

"Exterminate!" it shouted.

Somehow the word seemed to have lost its potency.

Rose appeared behind the Doctor, plunger in one hand and the other's knuckles being chewed on vigorously to keep from laughing outright at her mum's face.

Jackie's eyes widened impossibly and her jaw hung slackly. She stood in the doorway utterly dumbfounded, taking in the people in the room, all in various stages of amusement.

"Y-you, you all…" she sputtered, looking from person to person.

"Hey, got my phone," Martha said, stepping up behind Jackie. She looked around quizzically. "What'd I miss?"

Rose pointed at the gadget, which the Doctor held up, both sporting huge grins. "Oh, that!" Martha snorted.

"What? You've seen this before? You set me up!" Jackie accused.

"No, no, I didn't. Honest, I didn't. The Doctor's gotten me with that, too."

"I can't believe this," Jackie fumed.

Jack's infectious laugh rang out and her furious gaze landed on him. He tried to reign in, but Sarah Jane giggled and Mickey snorted. Everyone lost it promptly and burst out laughing.

Everyone, that is, except for Jackie Tyler. She turned her murderous glare on the Doctor before her.

"I'm going to bloody kill you."


	5. Everyone, That Is

"Hold still, you!"

"Aaaagh!"

"Faster, Doctor!" Rose shouted.

He shot a glare at Rose, who was currently laughing her head off. "Well, you could get her off me!"

He sidestepped Jackie's maddened lunge neatly and continued his appeal to his companions. "It's not my fault, honestly!"

Martha snorted loudly, "Sure didn't look like that from here."

"Yeah, right!" Jackie snapped. "You filthy, stinking, bloody… " she sputtered, running around the console for another dive at the offending Time Lord. "You alien!"

He looked at Rose. "Now then, that's hardly nice," he remarked offhandedly and leaned slightly to the right. Jackie's outstretched hands whooshed by his neck, missing by centimeters.

She all but screamed in frustration and danced in place, waving her clenched fists. "Why won't you just. Hold. Still!"

"But where's the fun in that?" Jack grinned.

"Don't you start," she snapped, pointing at him.

He spread his hands with a disarming grin and slid away from the woman with murder on her mind, "Who said I was starting anything?"

Donna chortled and Jack glanced at her, eyebrow cocked. She started, "All I'm saying is that you're very welcome to start--"

"Donna," the Doctors said in unison and glared at her. They glanced over at each other, matching eyebrows raised, and then shrugged. "Okay then…" they said quietly.

Seeing her chance, Jackie attacked.

"Gotcha!"

"Aaa--gack!"

His eyes bugged as his hands scrabbled frantically at Jackie's, tightly wrapped around his larynx. "Jackie," he wheezed, his face turning an alarming shade. The laughter abruptly died down.

"Mum," Rose said cautiously, edging towards them, "Mum, let him go."

"Don't ever do that to me again!" Jackie screamed. The Doctor winced; her mouth was uncomfortably close to his ear. "Jackie, I--"

"Shut it; I don't want to hear any more from you. You scared the hell out of me," she said, her voice catching. Her grip loosened enough so that the Doctor could turn and see her face. Tears were falling down her cheeks and her breath came in ragged gasps. Silence fell over the group; even the TARDIS' humming engine seemed to hush.

She threw her arms around him, effectively cutting off the rest of the sentence. He staggered slightly in surprise, and then wrapped his own arms around Jackie, letting her cry into his jacket. The others glanced away, allowing them a private moment to themselves. Sarah Jane and Martha suddenly became very interested in their nails, while Jack fiddled with a small knob on the console before him. Mickey looked uncomfortable as Rose, Donna, and the other Doctor shared a long, significant look, silently nodding to each other.

After a time, Jackie's sobs slowed to moderate hiccups and she pulled away, rubbing her sleeve over her wet cheeks. "Jackie," the Doctor began, reaching out and taking her shoulders, making her look up at him. "I am sorry. I didn't know that it would affect you so much and so badly. It was a prank that went wrong, that's all. I apologize for not thinking about that." She bit her lip and nodded, a few tears still stubbornly making their way down her face.

"Forgive me?" he asked gently.

Dashing away the last tears, Jackie nodded, "Yeah…yeah, I forgive you, Doctor."

"Good," he said, familiar grin lighting up his face. "Right, back to work." Clapping his hands in a business-like manner, he led the way back to the console. As he passed Jackie, the Doctor slipped her a handkerchief and winked at her.

"Oh, and Jackie?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you hold this down? Here, next to Mickey."

She rounded the console hurriedly; half-afraid that he was kidding her. The Doctor smiled at her and pointed at a dial tucked in a lower corner, "There you go. If it turns clockwise, turn it back counter-clockwise to the same position. Got it?"

Jackie grinned, tucking the handkerchief away. "Got it. But Doctor, don't ever do that again," she said, wagging a reprimanding finger at him.

He smirked, walking back to the monitor. "Never."

Rose resumed her place next to the Doctor, shooting him a tongue-between-the-teeth grin. Mickey poked Jackie playfully in the side, "Now don't do anything like makin' it crash in the time of the dinosaurs or something."

She folded her arms and shot him a mock glare. "Mickey Smith, if anyone is going to do such a thing, it'll be you," she retorted with a toss of her head. Jack, Rose and Sarah Jane chuckled at Mickey's wounded expression. "Or the Doctor," she added as an afterthought. A ripple of laughter spread through the room, erasing any remnants of tension.

Martha grinned at the Doctor and Sarah Jane chuckled again at Jackie's follow-up, while paying close attention to the lever she was adjusting. Donna walked around the console, a small smile on her face; this was family. She stopped briefly by Jack to glance over what he was doing and nodded; "That's really good, Jack. I think you're the best." Jackie put her hand down to the dial and turned it a few centimeters to the left, putting it back to its original placement. She beamed, proud of herself, and looked up at the grinding Time Rotor. She was helping fly the TARDIS.

Everyone was engaged and having fun while saving the earth. Everyone, including Jackie Tyler.


	6. One Last Story

The engine's whir seemed louder, Jackie noted, now that everyone was gone: handsome Jack, young Martha, wonderful Sarah Jane Smith, and even Mickey, dear Mickey—all gone. She sighed quietly and tapped her hands thoughtfully on the console's edge, missing them already. The silence was deafening, the remaining chatter scarcely filling the large space.

Jackie watched Rose following her Doctor around, the proper Doctor all done up in his pinstripes, ignoring the other Doctor and instead attaching herself to the man...alien that came first. The part-human Doctor leaned against a coral support by Donna, talking with her in an undertone and shifting uncomfortably every time he heard his name and it wasn't meant for him.

For a brief moment, she wondered to herself, _When did this become my life?_ Time Lords, space ships, Daleks and Cybermen, teleporting between parallel worlds, saving the universe and her daughter in love with an alien. "Ah well, that's the way it is now," she murmured with a resigned lift of her shoulders.

"Doctor?"

The elder Tyler looked over at the younger, noting how both men—_aliens_—instantly turned to her and how one slumped almost imperceptibly as Rose walked right past. _Oh, there are problems ahead._

"I saw this against a wall; I think Mum threw it," she said with a glance at her parent, who chuffed indignantly, "What'd you expect?" Rose held the small picture frame that Jackie had tried to brain a "Dalek" with earlier, tilting it toward the Doctor for his inspection. "Who are they?" she asked softly, inquisitively.

Jackie came over and peered at the photo. "Oh dear, I've broken the glass," she said, dismayed. She reached out to the large crack spiderwebbing across the two people's faces, but the Doctor removed it from Rose's hands before Jackie could touch it.

"Don't worry about it, s'just glass," he said, holding the frame in both hands and looking at it, head dropped so low Jackie couldn't see his face. The second Doctor moved up behind the first's shoulder to see the man and woman and Jackie could hear his breath catch quickly. The Doctor straightened and looked at his younger counterpart, expression unreadable, and then turned to face Rose, whose curiosity was writ across her face, her mum and Donna, who had joined the small group opposite the Doctors.

"Really, the glass is no problem. It's an old frame anyhow," he said to Jackie, setting it down in an open space on the console next to him. A wide smile appeared on his face. "It's nothing."

Donna nearly snorted rudely, Jackie could tell, and opened her mouth, but Rose spoke first, "Who are they, Doctor?"

His eyes flickered, but he made no reply. Rose stepped closer to him, pressing him, "Doctor, who is that couple?"

Jackie would have asked as well, if her attention hadn't been arrested by the blue-suited Doctor picking up the picture stealthily, glancing at the Doctor occupied by Rose, and slipping the damaged frame into an inner pocket of his jacket. Her eyebrow traveled the height of her forehead, but Jackie Tyler kept her mouth shut. _The man is entitled to his secrets_, she reasoned, and knew to leave well enough alone. At least until she got curious enough to hold him down and make him tell what he was hiding.

"Well, they're, ah, friends of mine. Yes, friends from a long time ago." The Doctor nodded and glanced at the other for confirmation; he gave it with a short jerk of his head.

"Yes, friends" he muttered, voice bordering on sarcastic.

Rose didn't appear to catch his tone and merely said, "Oh, friends? Were they companions?"

The part-alien Doctor replied before the Time Lord, "One of them." Her eyes moved to his, caught by his speaking up.

"But not anymore," the proper Doctor cut in, "They're gone now."

Rose opened her mouth, then closed it again, unsure of what to say. Jackie, sensing an impending awkward moment, spoke up brightly. "So Doctor," she said, pointing at both of him," tell us about Martha."

"Martha?" they said together, puzzlement on identical faces as they tried to follow her quantum leap.

"Yes, Martha," she grinned at the two. "She said you got her with Jack's toy too." Donna snorted, a cheeky grin on her face, and Jackie shot her a "Not that!" glare. "Tell us all about it."

The Doctors grinned at the shared memory, an impish twinkle in their eyes, and they leaned cockily back on the railing. The Time Lord led off, "We had just left 1930's Manhattan, New York, where we'd met up with some Daleks--"

"Daleks in the United States?" Rose interrupted.

"The Cult of Skaro—they pulled an emergency temporal shift at Torchwood Tower, escaped and wound up in New York City," the part-human Doctor explained. "Now after we--"

"But what were they doing there?" Rose asked, still trying to get her mind around Daleks in New York.

"Building the Empire State Building. Martha--"

"What?" all three women exclaimed.

"Moving on!" the Doctors interjected, glaring at the women. "Quiet or no story," the Doctor reprimanded, trying to sound stern.

With no response forthcoming, he shot a satisfied glance at his part-human offshoot and continued, "And so I thought to myself, 'Well, now Martha has met the Daleks.'" He paused and smirked at the others.

"'Hm, what should I do now?'"

Jackie laughed and leaned in with the others, content to listen to one more story, one last time.

----

**A/N: And that is the end! The previous end had been bugging me and I really wanted to close off the whole picture frame thing and tie that up. Cookies for those who guessed the couple's identities! Actually, the only reason I finally sat down and wrote this is because some horribly evil plot bunnies viciously attacked me last night and robbed me of my sleep. In order for me to get my rest, I had to finish this off.**

**Funny thing is, the plot bunnies are for something totally and completely different. _That_ story is a work-in-progress and shall not be posted until I'm done writing it, but I can tell you it goes AU after Voyage of the Damned and involves a reincarnation of the Doctor other than the Tenth. Hopefully it'll be complete soon, because I still can't sleep! I hate being a new fanfiction writer - I run around and research **everything** in order to get it right. Oi, more trouble than it's worth, probably.**

**Cheers and thanks to everyone who has reviewed, especially the darling ChellusAuglerie! *hugs***


End file.
